Alcatraz Season 2
by OpMn
Summary: Things have been chaotic lately. Rebecca dead, the immates coming back, and the secret of Alcatraz still not solved. Can the Task Force stop Warden James and the other 63's before they cause havoc in the United States? Stay tuned!


Hey everybody. My name's OpMn and let me just say sorry for keeping everyone waiting on my other stories. Because of school and stuff, I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But now, I am back from the grave, people!

Okay, now just so we're clear, I don't own the present characters of this story, FOX does.

This story is a sequel to this season's final episode of _Alcatraz._ I really love that show: from how the inmates and guards are returning, to Rebecca and Doc trying to find them, to Rebecca and Tommy meeting face-to-face for the first time, all the way to when the doctors were trying to revive Rebecca. The show is a classic and I would die if it wasn't renewed.

This takes place just after Rebecca seemingly _dies_ in the series. Again, I don't claim ownership of the regular cast members, but I do own my own OC's. These include Jacob Nicholas, Dale Ramar, Robert Vadin, Brandon Gabriel, Eric Johnson, James Caroline, Christopher Eldon, Gavin and Lucas Landon, Adam Williams, Charlie Mason, Wilson Zachary, and Jack Shaw.

Rated PG-14 for character death, language, violence, and blood.

Please review and tell me if I need to make any improvements.

* * *

_**Alcatraz—1960**_

Officer Emerson Hauser clutched the hand rails of the patrol boat as he stared at the calm ocean waters of San Francisco Bay in a attempt to soothe his seasickness.

"Hauser, one of these days your gonna have to request a visit to the department's doctor." his partner, Officer Selvin, commented as they docked in the harbor.

Officer Hauser turned his head to his partner with a small frown. "I don't need a doctor," he said.

"Not with that attitude, you're not." Officer Selvin stated dryly.

The two walked down the loading ramp and were greeted by Warden Edwin James, and Doctor Milton Beauregard and Lucille Sengupta. Edwin James was a man about fifty, stout, and had a glint in his eyes that shined brightly. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, and a soft, felt hat. He had a strict policy for respect and ran Alcatraz with an iron-fist.

Dr. Beauregard was a man of uncertain years. He has been the medical doctor on Alcatraz since the late 1950's and held a great dislike for the prisoners that he had to look after. He was usually seen dressed in a doctors coat and brown pants.

Warden James looked up at Officer Hauser. "I assume that you have this man restrained?" he asked as his gaze turned toward the SFPD boat.

"Restrained and gagged. This lunatic just won't shut up," Officer Selvin replied.

The two officers grabbed their prisoner by his arms and escorted him out on the dock. He was a tall, slim man with a flock of blonde hair. His short, light mustache looked as though it had been combed side-to-side, and his clothes wore cheap and worn. The man tried to speak, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking.

"Mr. Nicholas," Warden James smiled. "It's nice to have you on board our little island."

Nicholas tried to speak again, but all that was heard was muffled sounds behind his gag. He tried to pull his arms away from his two captors, but both officers held him tightly.

Dr. Beauregard hummed lightly. "My, you seem to have a lot of energy for a man your age,"

"Not surprising," Dr. Sengupta spoke up. She was a woman of about twenty years of age. Her long, black hair blew in her face as she looked at the prisoner. "After butchering twenty women in the past two years, and forcing people to eat their vital organs, I have no doubt that you still have that burning feeling to kill again."

"Well, I have a feeling that women all around the country are gonna sleep a lot better, now knowing your gonna be behind bars." Warden James stated, staring into Mr. Nicholas's eyes with a burning rage. He then ordered his guards to take the man into his new cell.

As the men took Mr. Nicolas away, Warden James took off his hat and looked at the officers. "Here's too all the good men and women in the San Francisco police department." He saluted and walked back to the prison, Dr. Beauregard following behind him.

Dr. Sengupta looked at the two officers before her gaze landed on young Hauser's eyes. Officer Selvin saw this and tried to hide the smirk on his face as he told his partner, "I'll go tell the captain that we're ready to go." And then winked at the rookie officer before walking back onto the boat.

Officer Emerson Hauser started to blush a little bit, before looking at the female psychiatrist and smiled. "So are we still up for dinner on Saturday?" he asked, hopefully.

"I'll be sure to wear my best evening gown," Lucille smiled. She quickly stood up on her toes and gave the officer a peck on the cheek before walking off the dock.

Officer Hauser just stood there, shock for a moment, before smiling brightly and quickly got back on the boat for the journey back to the main land.

* * *

_**San Francisco Memorial Hospital**__**—Present Day**_

Doctor Diego "Doc" Soto stared at the floor in disbelief as he heard the news from the doctor. After everything he's been through he just couldn't believe what had happened. Yet it happened, right in front of his eyes. His partner was dead, and there was no chance of saving her.

"I can't believe it..." Doc said in a hoarse whisper, trying to get the images out of his head.

He could still remember what the doctor had told him. "I'm sorry...We did all that we could do, but apparently it wasn't enough to save her."

Doc looked through the window, as the doctors started to clean up the shop. His partner, Rebecca Madsen, laid perfectly still, her blonde hair fanning out behind her so she looked like the sun. Her face was white and eyes close.

It was a strange, yet horrifying way to die. Stabbed by a knife wound in the gut and was bleeding internally. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that it was her twenty-nine-year-old grandfather Tommy Madsen who killed her and he was still not captured.

Doc shook his head, as if to clear the memories. It had been several months since he and Rebecca had joined the Alcatraz Task Force, a special government group that captures Alcatraz inmates that were returning.

People believed that on March 21, 1963, that Alcatraz had officially closed due to rising costs and unsafe conditions, and that the inmates had been transferred. But what really happened was that on March 20, all the inmates and guards had disappeared without a trace. Never to be seen or heard from again until recently. The missing inmates and guards begin returning, one by one, having not aged since the day they disappeared nor have any recollection of what happened to them.

It was the Task Force's job to capture the "63s" (as the missing inmates and guards are called) and learn how they disappeared.

It had been an exciting few months since they joined, though it was dangerous and the inmates seem to be even more dangerous then before they disappeared, Doc wouldn't have traded the job for the world. Every time an inamtes reappears, Doc and Rebecca use all their knowledge to try and figure out how to stop the dangerous criminals from commiting crimes.

Now, Doc's partner was dead, and he felt as though he was alone in the world. He was on the verge of tears, as memories of working with Rebecca flooded his mind and begin to walk away only to be stopped by the sight of Rebecca's great-uncle_**—**_Ray Archer.

Ray Archer was a man in his early eighties. He used to have worked as a guard on Alcatraz, before he left to raise Tommy's son, Van Madsen. After being part of the San Francisco's police department for twenty years, Ray finally decided to retire and was now working as a bar owner.

Usually, Ray's eyes were either filled with cheerfulness or worry, but now the old man's eyes were filled with nothing but tears now that he saw his great-niece laying still on the stretcher.

There was a moment of silence, as the two men looked at their fallen comrade. It seemed like yesterday that Rebecca was determined to capture the man who killed her partner. Determined to figure the mystery behind Alcatraz, she put every ounce of her will power into overdrive. Now...

"She wouldn't want us to cry over this," Doc said, finally breaking the ice. "We have to keep moving."

Ray looked up at the young man, eyes red from tears that flowed from them. "Rebecca always was stubborn. Never quit until she either got her man or died trying." He said, "I always joked that she would get killed one of these days, but now I never wish..."

Silence had engulped the room again. The two men looked at the slim corpse of the woman who they cared and loved.

Presently, one of the receptionists came up to them. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are almost over." she said.

The two men gave her a sad nod, and when she left they took one last look at Rebecca before standing up and walking down the hallway.

As they waited for the elevator, Ray looked at Doc with a menacing frown on his face. "You tell Hauser to find that no-good brother of mine, so that I can give him exactly what he deserves!"

Soto looked shocked. In the months he's known the former Alcatraz guard, he never heard him say anything so cold or murderous in his life. But he knew now was not the time to discuss this. "I'll discuss it with him," he said.

Ray nodded just as the doors opened. Both of them waited until everyone was out of the car, before descending to the bottom floor and leaving their friend.

It was almost nine 'o clock when the hospital closed. The hallways were no longer filled with visitors or doctors. The only person in the hallway was the janitor who was mopping the floor tile, while humming to himself.

He was just about to go to the cart to get some more soap when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around slowly only to get a blow to the head, a kick in the gut, and then a uppercut to the jaw. The janitor collapsed to the floor, unconcious.

His attacker grabbed the guy by his shirt and dragged his limp form to one of the waiting chairs. He then turned around and faced the transparent barrier that showed the room Rebecca's body was laying. The hallway lights flashed brightly over the man's brown jacket and denim jeans. He gazed at the still form of the detective with steel blue eyes.

Tommy Madsen trembled as he peered through the glass at his granddaughter's body. Tears of sadness threatened to burst from his eyes as he looked at the gentle form that laid on the stretcher.

"Rebecca...I'm sorry." He uttered, as he looked at her.

Still trembling, Tommy Madsen made certain no one saw him as he entered the room. Determined that nothing would stop him from doing what he had to do, he locked the door so that no one would enter.

* * *

At that moment, in another part of San Francisco, a woman walked down the street with her head up high and a smirk on her intoxicated face, as the smell of alchole still dominated her senses.

She was just turning a corner when she accidently bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry sir," she apologized.

"No harm done," the man said. The woman tried to get a good look at him in her drunken state. He wore a dark vest over a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a cap on his head. He looked to be about thirty or forty years of age.

The man's nose twitched as he smelt the alchole from her. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

The woman hiccupped when she tried to speak:

"Oh, you smell the alchole coming from my mouth. I'm real sorry 'bout that. You see, I just left a friend's house and we were having a party this evening. I guess I must've drank a little to much."

The man raised an eye brow at here. "So you're walking back home drunk?"

"Well, duh," she said, shaking her head as an attempt to clear it. "I'd get in big trouble trying to drive while I'm drunk. It's like—oh what was it?—dangerous and I could get arrested. Besides my home isn't far from here," she explained.

"Well how about I take you home," He offered. "It's obvious you'll have a hard time trying to find your way back."

The woman agreed and took hold of the man's hand. She quickly told him which way to go to her house and were soon in an alley across from her home.

"Thank you for helping me," the woman said.

"No problem." the man said with a smile on his face.

"You know, it's funny," she giggled.

"What is?"

"You helped me back home, but I never even got to know you name." she said. "What is it?"

"Nicholas. Jacob Nicholas," the man said.

"Well, Mr. Nicholas, how about I give you a small reward for helping me?" the woman asked.

Jacob Nicholas smiled. "I would appreciate it," The woman smiled kindly, as she reached into her purse to grab her wallet.

In a flash, Jacob grasped his hands around the woman's throat and mouth, choking off her breath, and pinned her to the wall. The woman tried to scream as she struggled to break the man's hold. Jacob Nicholas, however, had a strategic advantage over her, and the woman gasped convulsively. The area around her seemed to swing wildly as if an earthquake had hit; then the woman started to release her hold on the man's arm and then her whole body went limp.

Jacob released his hold of the now dead woman's corpse and carefully laid it done on the ground.

Taking out a large knife he had concealed in his belt, Jacob hovered over the corpse carefully before sticking the knife into the woman's mid-section.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "Ol' Jack has been doing this for years..."

* * *

Well, what do you think? You like it or not? Please review.


End file.
